Supply Technical
"Supply collection engaging" - Supply Technical operator - The Supply Technical is a fast supplier of the Company of Liberty, these vehicle is particularly faster than a Chinese or a GLRF Supply Truck, it can outrun tanks since its engine has been replaced with a heavier engine which is good enough to pull a large weight of supplies from a supply point to a supply exchange point to its owning faction, the vehicle was given tank threads on the back which will give it durability in sustaining itself in the field as it can lead to the supplies falling off the back of the vehicle. History and Operation This vehicle has a good combination of a jeep and also good use of tank threads which will allow it to scale mountainous regions of the world, the collection process the vehicle takes is heading to a nearby supply point and get as many boxes onto the flatbed of the truck and drive away quickly as possible before patrols find the vehicle and attempt to attack. Many Supply Technicals are slightly faster than tanks and other vehicles since it was acting as one of the GLA's Technicals until many were scrapped or sold to civilians after the First Eurasian Conflict, until the faction first gathered in the once GLA occupied capital of Akmola lost fallen to the USA from the Battle of Akmola, it was time to revolt against the Global Liberation Resistance after seeing many years of terror, hiding in the shadows & losing their former spirit; now it was time to strike against the Global Liberation Resistance at the start of the Second Eurasian Conflict in Europe. Over the years, nany families of those who joined the Company of Liberty gave them their Jeeps for modification so they can act as supply collectors which can traverse mountains and other regions; many members of families still using them were given the go-ahead to use their vehicles to use in the collection of Supplies and other stuff which will help fund the Company's war machine, the men they were proud to see an an uprising against the GLRF and join first for role as supply collection. Light Shows For fun purposes, front and back lights of the Company of Liberty's supply technicals were replaced with blue & red halogen lights which make them look like police vehicles & tactical response vehicles, the vehicles for various fun reasons were used to light up the night as they listen to alot of music & gather up for parties which include victories, birthdays, disco fever nights and also used for camping out. Behind The Scenes * The Supply Technical is a basically a Technical and Supply Truck Combo. Serving the role in the liberation in gathering up supplies and bring them back to any Company base for processing and storage. * The Tank Threads helps the vehicle climb mountainous areas to reach supplies within a small amount of time, the Blue & Red Coloured Lights also give the vehicle abit of an extra touch. Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Vehicles Category:Units from Kazakhstan